bungomayoifandomcom-20200213-history
Bungou School Chapter 1 Translations
Part 1 = {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | It's spring time, and it is the season for dancing cherry blossoms. It's 7AM when the sun rises. I am desperately running through the town. '' |- | |Well, I'm totally late now! |- | | ''I am a high school freshman, and I'm wearing a brand new blazer. I'm desperately running up a slope that leads to the school. |- | | I woke up late, I thought that if I could hurry I'd make it, but I'm wondering if it's a mistake running down the slope. |- | | I started living in Yokohama this month, so I don't remember the roads well enough. |- | | It is bad that on my first day I'm late. At the very least, I'd like to arrive by the time the gate closes. |- | | Fortunately, there is a spire in the school, so you can see it even from a distance, so you wont get lost. |- | | Anyway, if I run now - aiming for that spire-- I decided that if I kept running ahead, while I aimed for that tower far away--'' |- | | Somehow, I reached the school... However, I am still behind it... |- | | ''Looking at the clock tower, the time is 7:55. |- | |Homeroom starts in 5 minutes... What should I do? Should I head towards the main gate from here? No, I won't make it in time... |- | |The gate will already be closed. The main gate is still far ahead, it would be impossible to reach it in 5 minutes. |- | | I looked up at the high iron fence surrounding the school which is in front of me. |- | | When it comes to this...I have no choice but to climb this iron fence! In this way, I went up to the iron fence to get inside. |- | | Good idea~ |- | | My body stamina and athleticism is high, and like a wild beast, I jumped over the steel fence. |- | | Hurray! |- | | At the moment of landing, an unusually strange voice came out when I was able to enter the premises of the school. I managed to put it to the back of my mind and then hurried onto the classroom. |- | | However, when I tried to find my classroom, something came into my sight that shook me and stopped me from momentarily thinking. |- | | HUH?! |- | | There was "something" hanging down from the cherry tree. Not "something", but...it was a human being hanging. |- | | HUWAAAAAAAAAA |- | | THERE'S A, D-D-D-DEAD BODY! A BODY'S HANGING! How should I inform the teachers?! No, I have to call the ambulance. |- | | I took my cellphone from out of my blazer. |- | | U-Uhmm, this is the ambulance number. |- | | My hands were trembling, and I couldn't push the buttons. |- | | I have to..."119".... |- | | I tried to make the call, but then--'' |- | |.......Fu.......waaAHHHH. I slept well! |- | | WHAT?! |- | | ''The man who I thought was a corpse woke up slowly with a big yawn. |- |-| Part 2= {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !width="10%"|Character !Dialogue |- | | HE'S ALIVE!? |- | | I was so surprised that my cellphone slipped from my hands as I was trying to dial 119, and just as I raised my head to look up, before my eyes the person dropped down. |- | | U-Uhmm... |- | | Ugh, I was intending to die, but....yet again, it ended in failure. |- | | W-Why would you do such a thing....Could it be, you were actually thinking of committing suicide? |- | | Is that how you see me? |- | | There are clear traces of rope marked around his neck that look painful, but his expression is empty. More than anything, he himself seemed to be immediately energetic, and I couldn't see a hint of worry on his expression. |- | | But, if you weren't intending to, why would you......? |- | | Tilting my head while wondering, the boy began to talk proudly. |- | | To put it bluntly, it's a habit. |- | | ..Excuse me? |- | | Didn't you hear me? It's my daily routine. The hanging health method. |- | | (( Hanging is a good thing for health? What is this person even talking about--)) |- | | I was so stunned I couldn't even register the voice directed at me as the boy continued to speak. |- | | It's not only hanging, diving into water, and death by electrocution. I have spent my days attempting suicide since I was young. However, all of them have ended in failure. It seems that I have a resistance to suicide. |- | | With that said, he shrugs his shoulders as if it's an unfortunate thing. |- | | Right now, I can't die without feeling pain..Even though I sleep on a tree everyday, the result doesn't change. Even worse, students like you misunderstand this and make a fuss. When that terrible time comes, they even come by to put flowers and bamboos. But those have nothing to do with suicide. And it's just adding more trouble to the whole thing, so I'm stumped as to what to do. |- | | Then shouldn't you stop hanging yourself? ((Anyway, put yourself in my shoes for a moment, how would you feel if there was something you saw that you didn't want to see so early in the morning!)) |- | | '' Just as I thought that I have just become involved with a strange person, the bell rang.'' |- | |That's the 2 minute alarm before class begins! That's right, what have I been doing.........! ((I need to hurry and go to class.....!)) |- | |'As I was ready to dash for my class, the boy suddenly stopped me.' |- | |Wait, boy. |- | |What is it? I have to hurry-- |- | |This is fate that we met here. For celebration, let me give you my wonderful tardiness prevention law. |- | |Is this the sort of thing you say to a person who's about to be late now? |- | | I guess there's no point in telling you then? |- | |''That being so, he smiled.'' |- | |It's something you want people to only judge after they've actually tried it. |- | |Haa..... |- | |''I couldn't think of a good answer.'' |- | |By the way, you look like a new student, so what's your name? |- | |Nakajima Atsushi....Uhm.... |- | |I'm Dazai Osamu. So, now then, Atsushi-kun. Shall we go together to our school? |- | |''With that said, Dazai-san suddenly pointed to the school building, but I stared at him with scornful eyes.'' |- | |((How in hell is that guy going to come along with those rope marks around his neck... )) |- Category:Translation Category:Story